1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging and marketing of potted plants and more particularly to a system for connecting multiple potted plants together for marketing the plants as a group.
2. Description of Prior Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Plants are often grown in individual pots rather than in trays. These pots are transported from the grower to the retailer on rolling racks. Each rack consists of four to six trays on which the plants are shipped. Recently, retailers and growers have decided that plant sales could be increased if several different plants that thrive under similar conditions are marketed together and sold as a unit. For example, if three different plants that thrive in shade, are deer resistant or attract butterflies are sold as a unit overall sales of these plants increase.
Retailers often want to ensure that these plants packaged as a group stay connected in a manner that prevents consumers from easily breaking up the group by interchanging plants.
It is desirable that the plants be shipped from the grower to the retailer in a manner that makes the plants ready to display to potential customers. The plants should be packaged for easy transport by the customer from the display point to the cash register of the retailer for purchase and then to travel home. Accordingly, the package should include an easily accessible handle to carry the grouped plants.
It is important that the group of plants be identified by a tag or sign on the group that provides information about the characteristics of the plants in the group. When displayed the tag should be visible above the tallest plant in the group so that it is easy for the consumer to identify the characteristics of the plants. The tag should be secured in a manner such that it will remain in place and does not get blown away even in strong winds when the package is left outside. The tag should be secured to the upper portion of a long handle extending above the grouped plants so that the tag is as visible as possible.
There is an inherent conflict between the growers and the retailers. The growers want the handle as short as possible so that they can fit more trays on each rack and lower shipping costs. The retailer wants the handle as long as possible so that the consumer can easily see the contents of each group.
It is therefore a prime object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants which have common characteristics such that they can be marketed as a group.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants that will ensure that the plants in the group remain connected together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants that will prevent consumers from easily breaking up the group by interchanging plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants that arranges the plants for ready display to potential customers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants that maintains the plants for easy transport by the customer to the cash register of the retailer for purchase and to travel home.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants that cooperates with an easily accessible handle to facilitate carrying the grouped plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants for use with a tag for identifying and providing information about the characteristics of the plants in the group.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants for use with a tag which can be secured such it will remain in place in strong winds when the package is situated outdoors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants for use with a handle which can extend above the grouped plants such that the tag is readily visible to a consumer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants for use with a handle which can be retracted for shipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants which can be used in conjunction with a handle which can be adjusted to a lower height for shipment by the grower and to a higher height for display of the plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for multiple potted plants which can reduce shipping costs.